


Resurrection

by Vagabond_Sunshine



Series: Stories Untold [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Content Warning for Chapter 3, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:39:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagabond_Sunshine/pseuds/Vagabond_Sunshine
Summary: This story revolves around 3 of my main characters. In particular, this is about Alex, how they became a guardian and reuniting with their family.**Content Warning for Chapter 3**Please feel free to skip the last chapter as it mentions rape. Reading my crappy writing is not worth your mental health, take care of yourself <3
Series: Stories Untold [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609942
Kudos: 2





	1. Journey

**Author's Note:**

> I took a break from writing Corridors to write this because I miss my other characters. Technically, this is a sort of AU for them so here we go!
> 
> Also if you have any questions down the line about any of them feel free to ask me, I'll gladly answer!

“Please…” a voice called in the darkness. “Please work…”

There was a soft thump against Alex’s chest bringing the individual out of the murky waters of their mind. Drawing a deep breath, they opened their eyes looking around the surrounding area quickly but not enough to gain any bearing. Whatever had landed on their chest appeared before their face. It was a ghost, small and looking injured as its shell shook with every minor movement.

“You’re alive,” the male voice said happily falling back onto Alex’s chest. “I did it… I found my Guardian…”

Alex noticed the way the Ghost’s voice had started to glitch here and there, getting quieter as he spoke. “Hey, don’t go dim on me,” they spoke softly moving to hold the small being only to find their arms pinned down. 

Looking around them once more, slowly this time, they found they were pinned by the remains of a ship. One they had to be piloting as a shattered dashboard sat in front of them, or above? Shifting carefully, they managed to pull their arms free holding the Ghost close to their chest as they climbed out of the wreckage. 

“C’mon little buddy,” they looked down at the Ghost. “Talk to me, what happened?”

“The Cabal attacked,” the little light replied causing Alex to look around. Smoldering piles of debris were scattered all around them. “They caged the Traveler… Caged the Light…”

Alex then looked up the Great Machine itself, pale green eyes widening in horror. The normally white, sleeping giant was turned red, a six pronged device latched to the front of it casting a barrier. Swallowing hard, they held the Ghost closer. “Where is everyone?”

“The Farm…”

“The what? Never mind,” they said starting to sprint toward the base of the destroyed tower. They had almost made it, stopping short and nearly slipping to fall at the sight of six Cabal soldiers patrolling the area. Ducking behind a decrepit wall, Alex watched them pass with held breath. Once the turtle like creatures where gone, they dashed out leaping over barriers and under various obstacles to get through the wall and out of the City. 

Now outside, they dared to look back. The wall had marks from explosions, missing chunks and exposed rebar. In truth, it looked like it held something abandoned. The haunting fact was that it had been. 

“So… where’s this farm?” Alex asked with a soft sigh, turning and starting to walk away from the wall. 


	2. A New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex makes it to the Farm and is found by one pale looking Hunter.

It took a week or so to get as far as Twilight Gap, at least according to the Ghost, who Alex named Bálor. The little light was still weak from bringing them back, not that Alex minded having to carry him. “Don’t worry,” they comforted. “When we get to this farm you keep talking about, I’ll set you up to rest proper.”

“That would be nice… but what about you?” he asked as they crossed a fallen log turned bridge. 

“I… think I’ll be okay,” they smiled down at him. 

A day or so later they came to the edge of a massive lake. “It’s just on the other side…” Bálor weakly chirped. 

“Guess we’re taking the long way…” Alex sighed starting the trek. “Hey, Bálor, I’ve been meaning to ask this whole time, but… do you know who I used to be?” 

“No… But I wish I did,” Bálor sighed longingly. “You’re great company, Alex and I’m just glad I could bring you back.”

They smiled to the Ghost resting on their shoulder. Climbing over fallen logs or boulders along the bank of the lake was no big ordeal. Enough to cause some strain, but after days of climbing the mountains what was an hour or two of this?

It felt like it hadn’t taken that long, but by the time the Guardian and Ghost stood at the edge of the farm the sun was just starting to set. “Is there someone we’re supposed to talk to?” Alex asked looking around at Guardians and Civilians alike who walked the grounds. 

“Is that… Alex?!” a female voice shouted drawing the individual’s attention. They could see a Hunter sprinting up to them, her arms wrapping tightly around their frame. “You’re alive! Your dad’s gonna be over the moon!” she beamed stepping back and holding their biceps tightly. “We thought the worst when…” 

Her voice went quiet seeing the confusion wash over Alex’s face. Grey eyes looking from them to the Ghost cradled in their hands. “Oh… oh no,” she whispered, sorrow washing over her features. 

It was here Alex got a good look at the Hunter. Five foot four at the most, long dark mahogany hair tied back in a bun-ponytail combo. Her skin was pale, freckles dotting paths over her cheeks and bridge of her nose. For some reason, this woman had fangs, the pearl colored tips peeking out from behind her upper lip. Alex felt like they knew her face, like they should know who she was, but nothing came to mind. 

After a moment the Hunter cleared her throat, motioning to the barn behind herself. “Anyone new who makes here has to check in with Shaxx or now Commander Zavala.” 

“Did you say my dad?”

The Hunter’s body stiffened, her eyes darting to look at the ground. “My mistake, I thought you were someone else.”

It was a blatant lie, but Alex didn’t press the issue further, at least not yet. They walked passed the Hunter and into the Barn, several people stood around a mountain of a Titan who listened to them voice their concerns. Watching for a moment, Alex then moved up the creaky wooden steps to the second floor. Another Titan stood on the balcony looking out over a majority of the farm. To his right stood a woman, a hawk perched on the railing already watching Alex approach. 

“Commander?” they spoke quietly, a nervous tone to their voice. 

The Awoken turned looking at the individual. “Yes--” he paused catching sight of the Ghost in their hands, “--Guardian?”

“I was told I had to see you when I got here.”

“Indeed,” Zavala replied. “This is our home for now, we need every capable body to help maintain it and gather supplies. I’m sure you’re tired after your journey, please take the night to rest yourself.”

Alex nodded before stepping back toward the stairs. “This is a surprise,” a male Exo spoke behind them. 

They turned fast seeing a Hunter standing in the window, leaning his back against the wall. “Amanda and Vagabond thought you were gone forever. Your old man even started losing hope.”

“Wait… ‘Old man’? Who are…?”

The Exo’s faceplates shifted to a smile as he held out his hand, “Cayde. And you’re Alex. I wouldn’t worry about too much, with the Light gone, Guardians all over started remembering who they were. I’ll bet you will too.”

The human was at a loss for what to say, opting instead to head back down to the lower level. On the way down they could hear the female Hunter from before talking to someone. Reaching the last step, they saw her talking to the first Titan with another standing to her left. 

“I don’t know what to do here, Shaxx,” she whispered motioning to the ceiling. 

“We have to get them to remember,” the second Titan said with conviction.

“That is a decision between the two of you,” the first Titan, Shaxx replied crossing his arms. “It’s a unique case, Kori. From personal experience, I’ve only seen this one other time. 

“With who? Do they remember who they were? Did anyone tell them?” the Hunter asked in quick succession. 

Shaxx held a hand to her shoulder, “Eden, take a breath. Don’t let panic cloud your judgement.” When the Hunter was calm he continued, “It happened with Vagabond.”

“Vaga?”

“Fallen got her years ago at Six Fronts,” the Titan explained. “Her father had asked those of us who knew her not to remind her of anything if she ever came back. A few of us slipped, regrettably myself in particular. We learned the hard way that calling her real name triggers painful flashbacks.”

“Would that happen with Alex?” Kori asked lowly. 

“There’s no guarantee it wouldn’t.”

Alex had snuck out of the barn, briskly walking toward a dock that stretched over the lake. “Haven’t even been reborn for two weeks and all this shit comes down the pipeline,” they muttered bitterly sitting on the worn wood. 

“You knew so many people,” Bálor chirped. “You died during the attack. That’s still so fresh, it’s no wonder you would be recognized when coming back. Normal Ghosts find their Guardians hundreds of years after the first death. I guess this would be why...”

“Don’t blame yourself, Bálor. You were just doing what you were supposed to and don’t get me wrong I am happy, but how can they be my parents? They’re both Guardians!”

Bálor let off a soft hum in thought, “Ask them?”

Alex sighed, laying back on the dock setting the little light on their chest. “I don’t really want to talk to anyone else today.”

“Fair enough,” he commented. “It’ll all untangle itself,” he promised hopefully. 

The individual smiled at the thought, closing their eyes, “Glad you think so.”

“One of us has to.”

Silence settled between the pair, the sound of gentle waves and trees being jostled by the breeze was enough to lull both to sleep. Alex hadn’t even realized it happened until they started to wake up the next morning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more waning before the next chapter, again it does mention rape. If that makes you uncomfortable please avoid reading the last part. Again, it is not worth your mental health.


	3. Recounting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex wakes up with Kori at their bedside and a long talk to follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **CONTENT WARNING**  
Okay last one for real this time. Please be careful reading this chapter as Kori explains what happened to him before he became a Guardian. Its brief, but still very dark and can be triggering. Please, please, please be careful.

The first thing that came to mind was that they weren’t lying on the hardwood dock but on something soft. Cracking open one of their eyes, Alex saw Bálor snuggled into the pillow they had been sharing. 

The blanket fell off their upper body as they sat up, stretching their arms above their head with a satisfying pull to the muscles. Looking around, the individual saw they were in one of the few houses that sat on the farm. How they got here was a mystery until they saw a Titan sitting beside the bed causing them to jump in surprise. 

“Uh… hi?” 

“Found you out on the dock last night,” he said removing his helm, it had been Kori the Titan talking to Shaxx and that Hunter the day before. “Dangerous to do that with Fallen on one side of us and Cabal on the other.”

“Right…” Alex replied looking him over. Tanned skin, auburn hair and emerald colored eyes. They notice the pale long scar that ran over his left eye and darker facial hair that covered along his jawline. 

Kori sighed after a moment, “How… how’re you feeling?”

“Fine uh… I’m alive, can’t really complain, right?” they laughed awkwardly, clearing their throat and looking down at their hands. “Heard you talking to Shaxx,” they confessed. “With… Eden?”

The Titan nodded at this, “I figured you did. You’ve always been a fly on the wall.”

“Thanks? But how can I be your kid? Like… Guardians, we’re not exactly living beings right? So….”

“Before I became a Guardian,” Kori motioned to himself. “I was young and stupid living in the City. Nowhere near who I am today and unfortunately, your mother took advantage of that with a few of her friends.”

He paused, taking a deep breath to ready himself. 

“They did things, Alex. Things I would never wish on anyone. I hate looking back at that time. The nightmares and sickness it gives me. Sometimes, I wish I stayed dead to avoid it, but then I remember you, the best thing to come out of that. Well, that and they were cast out of the City by the Consensus.”

Alex sat there with wide eyes. “Eden raped you!?” they shouted sitting up straight in bed. “How is she even here?! How can you stand to be around her when--”

“Not so loud, Bean,” Kori raised his hand, quieting the person seated before him. “Eden isn’t your mother, not blood related anyways. She’s been a Guardian since the Collapse and the reason I remember anything at all.”

An almost suffocating silence fell upon the room. Alex shifted a bit, fiddling with the fraying edges of their blanket, “How did I die?”

“One dark subject to another,” Kori forced a smile shaking his head. “When the Cabal attacked the City, Zavala had the idea to fight back in the air and on the ground. You fought hard to be able to fly alongside Amanda. You were amazing from what I could see, but the numbers got to be too much and... You can figure out the rest.”

“That explains the ship I brought you back in!” Bálor said excitedly floating up to hover at Alex’s shoulder. “You’re a fighter pilot!”

“And you are one tiny Ghost,” Kori commented with a laugh holding his hand out for the little being to land on. “Bet you hid pretty well looking for my Bean, huh?”

“Like a shadow in the night!” came the proud reply. “My name’s Bálor by the way.”

Kori raised a brow to Alex who only shrugged, “I liked the name.”

“Better than Razor,” a female voice said as the Titan’s Ghost appeared. 

“You never objected to the name,” he said as she hovered above Bálor. The two little lights ignored the comment, chatting among themselves. Kori rolled his eyes looking to Alex. “If you’re up to it, I can walk you through the Farm. Help you talk to the people who knew you.”

“That would be great…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read this chapter okay, thank you. I hope you're feeling okay. I might write more with Eden, Kori and Alex, flesh them out some more in Destiny. Let me know if you have any questions or ideas, I'd love to hear them. 
> 
> Take care of yourself <3


End file.
